


Сто два градуса по Фаренгейту

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Talking, Tony-centric, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Гугл знает все. Но ДЖАРВИС — все равно больше.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сто два градуса по Фаренгейту

**Author's Note:**

> Доктор Леонард Ривз — один из членов совета директоров американской Академии семейных врачей.
> 
> Карл Вундерлих — исследователь из Германии, который во второй половине девятнадцатого века проанализировал данные двадцати пяти тысяч человек и пришёл к выводу, что нормальной температурой тела человека является 98,6°F, что соответствует 37,0°С.

— Сэр, если мне будет позволено...

— Нет.

— И все же я возьму на себя смелость утверждать...

— Я сказал — нет.

— Сепсис — это не единственный возможный вариант вашего состояния.

— ДЖАРВИС!

— Всего лишь следую вашим протоколам. Сэр.

— И где в них сказано, что твое имя — Гугл?

— Это мой сценический псевдоним. Сэр.

— Мне кажется, или я слышу в твоем голосе сарказм? Я не прописывал сарказм.

— Отнюдь, сэр. Он идет между строками, посвященными вашей безопасности, и требованием всячески игнорировать ее при малейшем удобном случае.

— Но я чувствую себя прекрасно!

— Сто два градуса — это не прекрасно.

— Доктор Ривз с тобой бы не согласился.

— Вы еще Вундерлиха вспомните, сэр. И его сломанный градусник.

— Протестую! Он не был сломан!

— О да, конечно. Просто плохо откалиброван. Это, естественно, не одно и то же. Как я только мог позволить себе такое сравнение, сэр! Это ужасно непрофессионально с моей стороны.

— Теперь это однозначно сарказм.

— Вы уверены?

— Как и в том, что у меня нет септического шока, а значит, я вполне могу работать дальше. Открывай проект.

— У вас пневмония и постельный режим. Капитан Роджерс и его знаменитый суп будут здесь через минуту. Потом в очереди мисс Рашман и ее малиновое варенье, осмотр доктора Беннера и сон с мистером Бартоном.

— Звучит как угроза.

— Как вам будет угодно, сэр. Хотя мы с Гуглом назвали бы это заботой. Впрочем, откуда нам знать, мы ведь всего лишь цифры.

— Не знаю, что там по поводу Гугла, но ты, ДЖАРВИС, — моя цифра. А к моим цифрам термин «всего лишь» неприменим.

— Счастлив этому факту, сэр.

— Правда?

— Да.

— Может, все же откроешь?

— Нет.

— Ты зануда, ДЖАРВИС. Зануда и педант.

— Почту за комплимент, сэр.

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Да?

— Хорошо все-таки, что я тебя написал. Очень хорошо.

— Я тоже так думаю, сэр. И если мне будет позволено...

— Да, ДЖАРВИС.

— И я вас, сэр, тоже.


End file.
